You'll Forget Me
by Drarry Contributor
Summary: After the battle Draco and his friends are trying to forget about what the future might hold but with Potter and a couple of his friends show up in the library... and things could change. If Draco would only get up and go after him. Drarry DracoxHarry
1. Chapter 1

Nott groaned from beside me making me glance over to see him banging his head roughly on the hard wooden table in the library. Blaise just smirked widely as Pansy continued to magically enhance her lips. That's when Daphne walked over looking bored. "This studying you losers are doing… is annoying." She informed us crisply and sat down, instantly crossing her legs and folding her arms. For some reason Daphne is here without her sister, usually Astoria and her are attached at the hip.

"Who's studying?" Pansy smirked icily and made us laugh in response. Theo blushed darkly but still managed to laugh. We like to insult him often, this little group of mine. Once everything quieted there was a moment of silence.

"Vincent," Gregory said softly from the corner making the silence continue. That's when Astoria arrived bringing smiles to our faces once more as we pretended as though the war didn't just end and that things will never be the same.

"You look dashing," She said softly and looked into my face as she licked her lips lightly. I ignored her and instead focused on the paper that Theo was staring at in such annoyance. In fact it seemed to be what had made him bang his head against the table earlier. That's when I noticed Harry Bloody Potter on the front page looking absolutely perfect as usual with no bags under his eyes from sleepless nights and remembering his best friend's screams. There is no sadness or look of complete and utter loss from not knowing what the future will hold or if someone will just kill us off for whom our parents are and what stupid things we did to protect people… or ourselves. Pansy is the only one who wanted to protect her alone; the rest of us had someone else as well whether it be family or lovers. Now we're all alone.

"He looks happy, decent, and even content." I spat angrily and watched the others stare at me as though waiting for something to happen but I merely began tapping on the wood, not wanting to know and understand that this is it.

"What do you expect? He's the Savior of the Wizarding world! He won't have to do a damn thing for the rest of his pretty little life." Pansy smiled slyly and ran a hand through her beautiful dark hair. Daphne rolled her eyes and began scratching her arm lightly with one long nail.

"Why aren't you guys studying? We need as much help as we can get just to have a decent job and you guys are too busy talking about Potter and joking around!" Theo cried his voice cracking as I watched those normally dry eyes of his begin to water. We understand the situation; he's a fool if he thinks we don't.

"You are such a fool." Daphne sighed and sat up straighter in her seat. She glanced around the room with a sly smile but no one else is here except for us. "If you're stupid they'll make fun of you for it and have a few laughs, if you're brilliant then they'll fear you. There is no winning here, Theo. This world will be one full of prejudice until every last person in this school right now dies. Then the prejudice should be less enough for our great grandkids to live a good life." Her pessimistic tenancies… are falling apart at the seams now. I never thought she'd be right… it was always just pessimism but now I know the truth. She was right all along when she told me that as soon as my father resumed his Death Eater duties that my life would never be peaceful again.

"You can't be a crybaby anymore, Draco." Blaise teased but I just ignored him. He's trying to make this light and fun again. That's one thing we can always count on Blaise for. I smirked lightly to myself; I only ever pretended to be hurt to get attention. It was a pathetic attempt to compete with Potter but now I don't have a chance in hell.

"I won't be. I think I'll be too busy trying to salvage what's left of my family's fortune." I said with a light smile. Keeping things light… that's how we do things.

"This is just getting depressing." Astoria sighed softly and began to play with her fingernails.

"Then I have _exactly_ what we need." Blaise grinned and pulled out a couple of bottles of firewhisky. We all cheered loudly but the librarian hasn't cared about anyone making a mess of her library since the Battle. Everyone is free to come and go, along with take what they like. The place was practically ruined beyond repair anyway. It's only thanks to Professor McGonagall that it was repaired to being able to sit in and read maybe a handful of books. This is probably why no one has graced the poor unworthy Slytherins with their presence.

We all took turns taking large gulps, even the nervous and manipulative Theo. That's when someone entered the Library making me turn around and look at Luna Lovegood with Ginny Weasley. I would have turned my nose up at them just a few weeks ago but instead I ducked my head causing the others to notice as well. "Oh look… it's them." Astoria sneered as though they were still filth rather than us.

"Oh look, it's them." Luna said but it was in a completely different tone than Astoria's. It was in a slightly wondrous and curious tone rather than the haughty and cruel one the blond had used.

"Hello there," Ginny said but her voice was a bit strained, I tried not to notice her red eyes. We all lost people in the war, I'm not willing to pity her when I've lost people as well. Vincent and Snape… I closed my eyes tightly before looking up again, just in time to see Potter. I turned around then and focused on the bottle which came my way once more.

"He's yummy but probably such a prude." Pansy murmured in an annoyed tone causing Blaise to laugh loudly. I ignored them both and closed my eyes, burying my face in my arms. I don't want to deal with this or the fact that he's _here_ right now. It's not going to change anything.

"Ginny, your parents want to see you. I think they want everyone home for a while… to cope." Potter said in a soft kind voice letting me know he still has feelings for the ginger. Glancing up I noticed Ginny nodding bitterly before glancing over at her girlfriend. They snogged for about two whole minutes and then the redhead left leaving the two of them alone. "You should probably come too Luna… I'm sure your father wants to see you." His smile looked genuine but that's when I noticed that the papers lied. His eyes aren't without pain and hatred.

"Harry, you seem so concerned about everyone's parents. Shouldn't you be focusing more on your son?" She asked making my eyes widen before Potter blinked hard as though not understanding. It took me a second to realize that Daphne was whispering the answer in my ear.

"He's the godfather of a boy named Teddy. His parents were Lupin and Tonks, he's your second cousin or something." She murmured making me nod slowly before taking another drink.

"Oh right. I… may have to wait a little bit before I take up that responsibility, I won't be able to even begin taking care of him until the press calms down." He said quickly looking a little pale. I glanced away and focused on the way Theo was worrying his bottom lip. He's going to do something stupid.

"Harry Potter," Theo cried, clumsily jumping up from his seat at the table. The Chosen One glanced over at him curiously and then scanned our group. It felt like his hand was gripping hold of my heart as his eyes passed over mine. But it was a brief discomfort since he didn't bother looking at me any longer than the others but whatever. That's for the best anyway.

Theo looked even more nervous and jittery than usual as he played with his hands and wouldn't look up from staring at the table. "If you need someone to help you look after your godson, then I could help. I don't think I'll be getting a job anyway with my parents being Death Eaters and… and how I didn't help during the battle." He said softly, so soft it was hard for me to hear him but Potter seemed to understand as he nodded, still looking distant.

"Sure… if you want to. I can pay you of course and quite a bit but… you shouldn't give up. There could be several opportunities open to you if you just keep working hard like you seem to be doing." Theo ignored the insult to the firewhisky being passed around and just nodded with a small smile, that manipulative prick. I doubt Potter even knows his name; otherwise he would have said it by now.

Tracing along the lines of the wood on the table I made sure not to look up as I had a scowl firmly planted on my face. "Sexual frustration," Daphne teased lightly but I said nothing and merely looked over at Pansy who was staring at me carefully.

"Thank you, Mal-Draco. You didn't rat me out at the Manor and didn't try to knock me off the broom when we were in the room of requirement." He said softly but that last part made Greg get up and leave the room quickly. I looked up at Potter and noticed a slightly melancholic expression on his face which immediately shifted to one of kind gratitude. "Can you thank your mom for me? In case I can't talk to her before today is over?" His words were genuine and kind but that doesn't matter. It never fucking matters when it comes to Harry Bloody Potter, but that's alright, I understand. He's the hero, not me. He's the fucking Chosen One, not bloody me.

I nodded stiffly, biting back the 'sod off and go wank to the sounds of a good maiden in distress.' Harry Potter smiled softly and turned away as though this would be the end of it. Everyone stared at me expectantly but I was frozen to the spot as I watched his back. He's leaving.

If I don't get up now and run after him then I may never see him again. Not outside of the papers at least and not without some girl hanging off his arm. If I get up right now and run up to him I may not say what I want to. He could be the one telling me to sod off and I'll be stuck doing it. I'm the prat, not him. If I let this end right here and now I would have lost my rival that I've had for the last seven years. I started to stand but when I looked back to the door he was already gone.

"Firewhisky, Draco?" Pansy asked with an unreadable expression. My eyes began to blur and my body tremble so I just sat back down and nodded before downing the rest of the bottle. No one complained, and soon I was being looked after by my friends…

But that's not enough.

Because in the end there is a boy in the world with amazing green eyes and messy dark hair that's going to be the champion of the wizarding world and it won't fucking matter because in the end…

He will have forgotten me.


	2. Chapter 2

**On Deviantart a lot of people requested for me to continue this and now on here I got a request... so here is the next chapter. If you want me to keep going just shoot me a review otherwise I'll just let it end here.**

My eyes darkened as I tried to think of something, anything really, other than those emerald green eyes. The whisky felt heavy in my grip but I ignored that and downed some more with tears brimming in my eyes. They haven't fallen yet though. "Draco, honey, what are you doing?" Astoria's voice asked with a look of concern with masked curiosity as Pansy and Blaise walked in behind her. Theo and Daphne are probably not too far behind with Greg trailing after them.

"I'm drinking myself to death. Did you know there's this amazing invention the muggles have created, they are these little death sticks. They come in packages and you can get them almost anywhere. Smoke enough and you'll have a slow agonizingly painful death." I smiled at the thought and downed another quarter of the bottle. Blaise sat beside me immediately and began fingering my hair; I ignored him and focused on Astoria with a cruel smirk playing on my lips.

"Don't be silly, you should put the bottle away and come hang out with us!" She smiled widely, obviously trying her hardest to fix me but I just glared and stood up quickly but instantly regretted it when my head spun and knees wobbled, the slight sting in my head didn't help much either though.

"Do you know what it's like?" I shouted and threw the bottle across the room with tears beginning to brim my eyes even more than before… I might actually cry this time. "I see his bloody face every single day in those stupid papers that we keep getting! He's so happy and everything is going so fucking well! Well what the hell? What about me! Am I supposed to remain nothing without him forever? I can't even come up for air because he's strangling me! But the bastard doesn't even know it! I'm dying here! Astoria you can't save me! I'm dying because of him!" I screamed and then felt my body begin to tremble as I stood there in my stupid manor surrounded by my idiotic friends who just want to bloody help but don't understand that they can't do it! There's just no fucking way.

"This is easily resolved…" Astoria whispered with wide eyes and a slight whimper to her tone. "Just cancel your subscription to the prophet and join us for a while. Everything will turn out fine… you'll see." She whispered and let me hear the sob at the end but I ignored it and looked away in disgust but her hand was reaching for me, I could see it. Before she could touch me and be killed for doing so, Daphne reached forward and took hold of her sister as she stared at me warily as though loathing the tantrum I'm causing. I scowled and found myself falling to the floor before curling into a ball.

"You're so pathetic." Pansy's voice cut through me like a dagger but I welcomed it and smiled in response.

"This really isn't any of my business so I'm going to… yeah. Greg do you want to come too? I know this is hard on you." Theo said in mock sympathy, I only know he doesn't truly care for Gregory because there's a slight twitch in his voice he only gets when he's manipulating someone.

"No. I've already lost one friend, I won't lose another." The words were sharp and without room for debate so Theo was left scampering into a hole by himself. No one is going to leave me with him unless Pansy decides that she really is giving up on me. She might as well… there's no hope… because I can't come back from this. The manor is going to be sold to pay for the damages caused by Voldemort. My family's money will be taken as well… and although I'm not the only one going through this… it still fucking hurts.

"You're crying over someone you never had." Daphne pointed out harshly but I just curled up even more until a hand rested on my shoulder and someone sat beside me.

"Stop messing with him. He's lost a lot and seeing someone he used to hate looking so happy with everything the world could give him? It's a lot to take in, especially if the feelings are deeper than you think." Goyle said and began stroking my back. No one said anything after that and they just allowed me to cry on the floor until I passed out.

When I woke up I was in my bed once more but there was a considerable amount of things missing. Goyle was watching me from a seat across the room with Daphne, Astoria, and Pansy asleep in a bed next to mine. They looked like three angels while passed out with no way to glare or say their manipulative little insults that you would swear were the sweetest compliments. I ignored the girls and then noticed Blaise sleeping in the same bed as me.

"You all stayed…" I said softly and closed my eyes as they felt heavy and began to sting. They're swollen… just great. That's what I get for crying like a baby. Tears filled my eyes once more but I forced them back and stared at my old friend as he just nodded. Crabbe and Goyle were my first two friends, so it stands to reason that Goyle would know me better than anyone here… which is how he's the only one who knew that I'm in love with Potter.

"Theo didn't, but no one expects a Nott to go where his reputation would fall." He said but there was no anger in his voice, we all knew as much so it doesn't hurt anymore. Closing my eyes roughly I tried to control my breathing even as it became erratic. Goyle rushed over and held me tightly to him as I began to sob without tears.

"I'm never going to see him again… he will never remember me… Goyle he's gone." I whispered softly feeling my face pale as it all came running back… the pain, the loss, and the knowledge that it's all over. He's never going to see me and he's never going to love me and the world will just keep turning because I'm not good enough for it to stop for me…

And it's true.


	3. Chapter 3

Daphne is making me be here tonight; otherwise I would have stayed at home and downed another few bottles of firewhisky… glancing around the hall I noticed my mother speaking with someone from the Ministry. This is yet another party for Harry Potter thanking him for his victory against Voldemort, and yet again the hero isn't coming, much to the dismay of all the Slytherins there. I frowned and turned away before pausing at the door. There is Astoria… she stood in the center of the hall wearing a lovely white dress that hugged her curves but still displayed her modesty. She glanced over and then smiled when she saw me, her hair shining around her heart shaped face. I found myself smiling back as I walked forward to meet her.

"You look beautiful." I informed her softly as she began to blush a delicate pink color.

"And you are sober." She said in a slightly bitter tone. I frowned and we stood there like that for a while, awkward but still content in the other's company. "He isn't here you know, and he isn't coming." Astoria hissed making me nod quickly.

"I know that! Don't you think I know?" I demanded softly but still loud enough for her to hear the venom in my voice. She sighed then and looked away.

"Then why did you come?" She doesn't seem happy that I'm here… either sober or drunk she never seems to be happy that I'm alive.

"You're sister… she wanted me to get out more. I think they all do to be honest." I said quickly and felt myself blush at my cruel behavior lately, I've been putting them all through hell because of my own… it was a bit more selfish than my usual brand of selfish.

"And me?" She questioned causing me to pause, not expecting her to ask that.

"I don't know… you don't seem to like me much anymore." I said honestly and began to move away to a glass door that lead outside to a patio. She followed slowly with her hands clasped in front of her and her head facing downwards. She's trying to appear as though she's a perfect lady. That's Astoria for you; it's the way she's always been ever since we were young. No matter what anyone did around her, she always managed to handle things the way a true woman would in the circumstances, and she did so with grace and beauty like in all else.

"That's not true I-" She paused then and seemed to reconsider her statement before smiling politely at me. "You have been a dear friend for all these years; I want to be there for you if I can be. Although your recent actions have caused me to doubt whether a friendship with you would be beneficial." I smirked at this and looked at the stars that looked down on us from a distance, like they're so much better than us puny humans.

"Slytherin," I teased making her smile and glance over at me with a warm look on her face. Yes, this is the Astoria that I know. Air escaped me then and it felt like I would never breathe again… green. Yes… Slytherin means green, but it also means silver… and yet it will never be complete.

"This is longest I've seen you hold that face." She murmured but wasn't looking at me any longer. Instead she was staring at her left hand… I frowned and nodded, not wanting to think about anything right now. "Just don't get drunk this time. You need to live." Astoria continued making me get out a pack of cigarettes. She said nothing as I lighted one up and began to smoke, the first time I did this I nearly swallowed the white stick but now I've gotten much better and it actually helps.

"I'll get over it." I said but my voice was too light and it was too close to breaking. Astoria nodded and then turned around to go but before she could I stopped her. "One day… if I let go of this stupid dream, I may ask you to marry me. Would you accept?" I asked with wide eyes as I took in her soft blue eyes. She smiled then and nodded but it was all bitter. Everything about us is bitter, but that's alright. We don't mind that about each other, because all this is between us is the knowledge that if no one better comes then we have to join together forever. If I don't get Harry then I have Astoria… and if Astoria doesn't get someone high in the Ministry then she will choose me, not anyone else, because she loves me.

"I will accept, I'll always accept." She whispered and then joined the party once more. I watched her go and then turned back to the sky and wondered if maybe Harry is watching these same skies with the same look of wonder on his face as my own probably holds. I'm not sure. I don't really want to know to be honest.

"Breathe… just breathe." I murmured and began to breathe in and out even as I continued smoking, enjoying the grey mass twirl around me and then float away into the air. No one came out to bother me and after an hour or so I finally left. Daphne congratulated me on my way out but Astoria was nowhere to be found, that's fine. It's what's to be expected after all.

When I got home I curled into bed and got out a bottle of firewhisky that I keep near my bed and began to gulp some down before finally putting it aside and sleeping. I need my nightmares that come with my dreams, without them then I don't feel guilty, I don't remember why Harry could never pick me, and I don't remember that the world is cruel… and will never allow me to be happy with him, because I don't deserve it.

I took in a deep breath and felt myself begin to choke up once more. Burying my face in my pillow I held on tightly to a photo book from under my pillow. "Keep me safe tonight… just don't make his face show up again in my dreams…" I whispered harshly before closing my eyes and going to sleep.

Only to dream of what I could never have.

**Fin, unless you want more.**


	4. Chapter 4

I used to believe in fairytales.

Not those Muggle ones where there are always happy endings and good always triumphs over evil, or the clichéd prince who tries to rescue the princess from the dragons. No, I used to believe in those beautiful twisted tales of the Elder wand in the hands of a young man who wanted to bring joy to the one he loved but disfigured her completely by accident, and yet he stayed by her side anyway. I read about the old man who destroyed his daughter only to keep her baby for himself and make her treasure him forever.

They are stories where people do something wicked, but _good_ always comes out in the end. The evil people grow over time and become decent human beings. I always thought that Harry would do this to me. I thought it didn't matter that I was insulting him and his friends as long as he noticed me and would remember me. Well now I'm becoming a distant memory from when he was a boy. Potter was probably never a _boy _though. He was a man, even then, because of the responsibilities thrust onto him.

It's intriguing how often boys are made into men because of circumstances they should never have been a part of. It's also depressing how often I'm stuck sitting in my father's study drinking his liquor to make myself feel better, but I haven't done this in months so it should be fine.

Stupid fairytales, they don't work out. He won't wake up one day and remember me just in time to send an owl and save me from myself. Ginny and Luna broke up after all, so he'll go back to her and bury his face in her chest and let the slut comfort him until they're happily married with three kids named after all his favorite people. It's just sick.

"Draco, you can't keep doing this." A voice said making me look up in surprise. Astoria was looking at me, her features pale as she balled her hands into fists. Walking toward me she took the bottle away and glanced at the newspaper in front of me. "Life is moving on, darling… you must move on too." She whispered in a coaxing voice and began to stroke my face. I tried to ignore her soothing words but it didn't help when she held me like I was sure Ginny would be holding Harry.

"It's not okay; I don't want to move on." I slurred and tried to push her away, but Astoria held strong like the Greengrass woman that she is. They have to deal with much worse from their men, it's only natural she'd deal with the same from me as well.

"You will have to eventually, and I will live here if I must to ensure that you do. Draco, people are asking questions. They want to know what is wrong with you. Now you must either take up the Malfoy pride or destroy it all in one swift blow, but choose quickly before the choice is taken from you." She hissed, sobering me up a bit as I stood slowly. She allowed me to do this and watched as I rubbed my tired face with a scowl.

"Fine, I will man up to it, but do not expect a proposal until I have considered all of my options." I spat and moved away from her, desiring a glass of water and a potion to cure me before I allow her to see me once more. Astoria is now a threat and I will never allow my threats to see me in a moment of weakness. An elf appeared and gave me what I needed which wasn't much. Once the room stopped spinning and my thoughts became much more coherent I turned to her and frowned. "How far are you willing to go to make sure we marry?" I asked and watched her eyes and face soften dramatically.

"I am willing to do almost anything." Anyone less than a Slytherin wouldn't have had the 'almost' there but as the cunning bastards in my house should know, there is always something you will never do so never offer anything or everything.

"Only give me one heir, I don't care if the child is a boy or a girl. We will announce our engagement next week in whatever way you see fit but you are not allowed to speak to anyone near to Potter unless you discuss it with me first. If you can follow all of this then we are officially engaged." I informed her and pulled out a ring from my pocket. I've held it on my person since my mother told me to marry her. If Harry Potter had come for me… then I have a different ring I had made specifically for him, but since that will not happen then I will give our family heirloom to Astoria.

"You aren't asking for much." She murmured but took the box swiftly as though scared I will take it back. It took ten minutes to convince her to leave and that was simply because of the box that distracted her which kept Astoria from demanding to stay longer.

Curling into bed I tried to ignore the nagging feeling that I'm giving up before I'm even sure that there's not a chance of me getting him.

That night I dreamed of being alone on a dirt road with people passing by. Harry stopped and stared at me but he had no face. Looking up at him desperately I held out my heart. "Take this, it hurts." I demanded but he just smirked, which is odd because he has no face, before walking off. He left me to be picked apart by everyone who passed by until I was a dead lump in the Malfoy study looking at a hideous Astoria and our disgusting child who was playing with a Harry doll.

I woke up crying.

**Finished, unless you want more. The sisterfic I wrote for this is called Forget Me. I will be updating that soonish... **


End file.
